Call Me Arthur
by AirixAram
Summary: Just a little oneshot of Gwen and Arthur with a little Merlin of course. T just to be safe :
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Merlin fanfic, this one just happens to be ArthurxGwen. I recently got into the series, honestly when it first came out back in what 2008, I was a bit skeptical. I mean I love me some King Arthur and Knights of the Round Table, always have, but from what I saw from the commercials I wasn't impressed. Oh how the commercials did not do the show justice. I absolutely LOVE it. So I hope you like and please feel free to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, If I did one of the many many things that would happen is Bradley James would most likely be shirtless as much as possible. Ha ha**

Call Me Arthur

Night had begun to fall upon the town of Camelot. The sky was painted with fiery reds and oranges that faded to the dark blue almost black sky with stars beginning to come out and twinkle. Few villagers still roamed about the village square leading their goats and animals back to their pastures while few others made their way back home with a basket full of vegetables for the next day.

Within the castle candles and torches lit the darkening hallways and rooms. The kitchens were finishing up for the night, washing the last of the royal seal stamped plates. A few maids tidied up while the personal hand servants were preparing for their last visit for the night with their designated royal.

Gwen walked down the hallway making her way back from Morgana's room where the milady had turned in early for the night. She turned the corner where she almost ran into Merlin.

"Merlin." She exclaimed as she caught the clothes he almost dropped from the encounter. "Sorry."

"It's alright," He gave his goofy grin. "Having a good day?"

"Very, I was just about to head home." She smiled, "You?"

"Busy, Gaius still needs me to clean out the leach tank tonight but I have to go take these to Arthur first." He gestured towards the clothes in his hand.

"Well, I'll take them for you." She smiled as she reached for the clothes, "You go take care of the tank."

"Would you?" Merlin's eyebrows shot up, "Thanks Gwen I owe you!"

"Not a problem, see you later." As she walked away with clothing in hand Merlin walked the other way with a satisfied look on his face.

Gwen turned the corner and walked up to Arthur's door. She took a moment before knocking on the door twice. "Come." She heard Arthur's strong voice say.

She pushed open the wooden door and closed it quietly behind her. Arthur was standing at his desk back turned towards her. In his hand he held some document; Gwen thought it must be important judging by the way his eyebrows were furrowed.

"Where have you been Merlin? If you say tavern I swear I'm going to-"He cut himself off as soon as he turned around. "Guinevere, don't tell me you've had to pick up Merlin's slack."

"No sire, Gaius called for him." She walked over to the cabinet to put the clothing away.

Arthur walked over and sat on the trunk at the end of his bed. "Gwen, stop doing that."

"I don't know what you're talking about sire." She closed the cabinet and turned around with a smile, she took a few steps closer. "Shall I turn the covers down?"

As she began to walk over to turn down the covers without an answer, Arthur caught her arm, "Gwen." She looked down into Arthur's blue eyes, a slight smile was on his face. "I want you to call me Arthur."

"But sire, it's not appropriate." She tried to look away but could not instead she lightly tugged her arm out of Arthur's grasp and started to turn down the covers.

He stood up following the few steps after her, this time turning her around letting his hands clutch her shoulders. "I do not care what is appropriate. I do not care what people think." He brought his hand up, sliding his fingers in her hair behind her ear, his palm caressing her cheek "What I do care about is you."

A faint blush could be seen on her cheeks as he bent slightly down bringing his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and sweet, he pulled away leaving but inches between them. "Will that be all Arthur." Gwen gave an innocent smile.

Arthur's smile spread across his face stretching from ear to ear. "I think there are still one or two more things." He leaned down again bringing his lips to hers once more. This time Gwen's hands slid up to Arthur's chest, she clutched the red fabric of his shirt pulling him closer. Arthur took a step forward while simultaneously turning Gwen around so that they both went tumbling down on his bed. He pulled away, slightly out of breath, and hovered over for a moment.

"You are staying here tonight." He began to climb off the bed and headed towards the door.

She sat up, her feet dangling over the side of the bed. "Arthur, I can't"

"Why not?" He picked up a piece of wood in which he turned horizontal and slid into place locking the door.

"What if someone sees, this is just too much." She began to scoot forward so that she was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

He had walked back over to her, standing in front of her. "The only person who may see you is Merlin, and I will let him know that if he tells a soul I will put him in the stocks for months." He kissed her again, pushing her back down on the bed again. This time Gwen had no complaints.

*Meanwhile*

"You're back early." Gaius said as Merlin came in the door. "I thought you said you were helping Arthur with his destiny."

"Oh yeah, don't worry about it." Merlin smiled as he continued to walk through the room to head to bed, "I did."

**Okay what did you all think? So I really wanted something along these lines to happen so I wrote it…lol. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my second Merlin fic, obviously the second chapter in my little drabbles. This one is Merlin/Freya. I think the next chapter will be how Arthur finds out Merlin is a sorcerer, just because. So yeah enjoy!**

**Again I do not own Merlin…**

A Debt Repaid With Honesty 

The morning turned out to be a very tiring one as Arthur decided that a day of hunting was in order. Merlin was ever so excited. He woke up early that morning and made his way to the castle, on his back a pack full of food and water for the day. He stopped by the armory first picking up the necessary weaponry for the day. After his arms were full he awkwardly made his way to Arthur's room to wake him.

He opened the door quietly and walked in. As silent as he could he sat the supplies on the table before walking over to the window and throwing open the curtains. "Rise and Shine."

A muffled groan came from the pillow Arthur had buried his face in. He rolled over and felt around for a minute before opening his eyes and sitting up. "Where's Gwen?" He looked confused.

"Unlike you, she gets up on time." Merlin had already walked over to retrieve the Kings clothing for the day. "I would imagine she is out carrying on her royal duties, helping the town's people any way she can, not glaring had her servants and all while her lazy husband is still in bed."  
>"Merlin." There was no humor showing on his face. "Shut up."<p>

"Get dressed. I thought we were going hunting." He put on his goofy smile just too further annoy Arthur.

Arthur groaned as he got out of bed and walked behind his screen to get dressed. He remerged, grabbed some food, and they were off for the day.

Throughout the morning the forest had began to dry out as the sun shone through the thick cover of the trees. Unfortunately Arthur had managed to get anything throughout the morning and decided to stop for lunch.

As the two sat around the fire eating the food Merlin had brought, they had gotten on the subject of love. "Come on Merlin, there has to be someone out there you fancy." He took a bite of his cheese.

"When do I have time to fancy anyone, I'm stuck cleaning your room, polishing your armor, polishing your boots, all the knights boots, saving your life, it's a full time job." He made an am I right face just to make a point.

"Excuses." Arthur replied.

"There was one girl." Merlin was poking the ashes of the fire with a stick. "She was amazing, the only girl I ever felt like I couldn't live without."

"Where is she now?" Arthur asked as he came down and sat next to his friend. "I want to meet this girl who is capable of loving an idiot like you."

Merlin smiled, "She's dead." His smile quickly disappeared.

"Wait, what?" Arthur looked at him his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, it's funny really I find a girl and I can't have her." Merlin looked over at his friend. "It happened a year or two ago here in Camelot." Merlin took a deep breath. "You knew her."

"I did?" Now the king was even more confused.

"Do you remember when that bounty hunter came to Camelot with a druid girl that escaped?" Merlin wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Arthur this.

"She was this girl?" Arthur was starting to connect the dots. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Arthur, how was I suppose to tell you that I had fallen in love with Freya a druid girl, that I was harboring her, and to ask you to spare her life?" He looked over at Arthur who he and Merlin both knew that it was impossible for Merlin to come to him. "How was I suppose to stop you and the knights from attacking her, I couldn't come out and tell you she was cursed by an evil sorcerer as a young girl to turn into that animal every night. I certainly couldn't tell you that I didn't care what she turned into at midnight. I couldn't tell you how myself I felt around her, I couldn't." Tears had begun to well up in Merlin's eyes.

They sat in silence for a while, Arthur felt horrible that Merlin couldn't come to him about Freya but knew why. "I'm sorry Merlin." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look don't expect this often but, let's call it a day." He stood up and began to walk towards the horses. "I've been rubbish this morning and I am sure you have many other non-servant things to do."

Merlin couldn't help but smile slightly at Arthur's attempt to be nice. "Sounds good."

*Later that day*

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked as she walked into the bedroom Arthur and her shared to find her husband packing a sack.

"I have to go talk to someone." He walked over to his closet to grab an extra shirt.

"Arthur?" Gwen wasn't having it.

He bent down and talked in but a whisper, "I need to go talk to Morgana."

"Why on earth would you need to talk to her?" Gwen replied franticly.

"For Merlin." He closed his pack and swung it on his back. "Trust me, I'll be back tomorrow morning." He quickly gave her a peck on the lips and left before she could protest.

He tied his cloak at the neck and pulled the over his head. He mounted his horse and road out of the kingdom as fast as possible. He rode out through the woods, trying to follow the right path. Twigs and branches grabbed at the cloth of the cloak as he rode on. He reached Morgana's hut as night began to fall.

He walked up and knocked on the door, she opened it with a slight surprise on her face. "Arthur. What are you doing here."

"Morgana please, I need your help." She could see in his eyes that he truly did.

"What could I help you with?" She walked in; Arthur followed closing the door behind him.

"I need help bringing someone back from the dead, who technically is not dead." He got more information from Merlin on their trip back, and found out about how she is now the Lady of the Lake.

"Who is this person who you wish to bring back?" She sat down with an evil smirk.

"The Lady of the Lake." He replied.

She looked at him, trying to contain a laugh. "Oh dear brother, why ever should I do that for you?"

"Not for me, for Merlin." He walked over closer to her. "Look I accept the fact it was my fault. I am the one who struck her, I am the one who decided not to argue with father to just let her go. Even if it was my father's law, it is still my burden. Please help me fix this." As he talked he slowly dropped to his knees. "Please."

"Just the sight of you begging is reason enough." She walked over to a cupboard and took out a flask with cloudy watery contents in it. "Go to the lake and call her, have her drink it."

"Thank you Morgana." He grabbed the flask.

"Don't think this means I won't stop till I get the throne." Morgana said as ran out the door.

He jumped up on his horse and rode as swiftly as he could to the lake, the moon shone brightly illuminating the lake.

He walked up to the edge of the lake, "Lady of the Lake, Freya."

He paused a moment before the water began to ripple, a misty figure began to appear in front of him. The figure focused and there stood Freya hovering in front of him. "There is only one that calls me Freya."

"I know and he's why I'm here." Arthur replied.

The next morning Merlin was up with Gwen picking up the room as she read over court duties. Quick footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway and the door opened, Arthur stepped in.

"Oh Arthur!" Gwen got up to greet him but he put his hand up to motion her to wait.

"Merlin." He ordered.

"I know, I know." Merlin began to pick up more clothes. "How long have I been working for you again?"

He closed the door revealing Freya standing there in the dress that was stolen for her out of Morgana's closet. "I got something for you."

Merlin couldn't believe his eyes. Slowly he walked over to her before reaching out and clutching her tightly. "Freya." His voice muffled as he buried it in her neck. Happy tears streamed down both their faces.

As they embraced Arthur had walked over and placed an arm around Gwen waist. "I think a feast is in order, a celebration of Freya's return."

"I think that would be lovely." Gwen replied. "You Arthur Pendragon cease to amazing me."

**Okay so there is the second chapter. I honestly don't know how I feel about this. I mean I like the fact of Arthur admitting what he did. I don't know I may re-write this. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is the third little drabble. Just so you all know, the only reason for Arthur going to Morgana in the last drabble was because there really is no other sorcerer for him to go to, there kind all in hiding or dead, so it makes it rather difficult. When I re-write it I may have him go to the druids or Gaius, but yeah. So this one is about Merlin telling Arthur about his magic, hop e you like!**

It was but midday in the town of Camelot and everyone was out and about. The paths and town square were packed full of people. All of a sudden people began to jump out of the way, some yelped as someone was forcing their way through the crowd. Merlin emerged shoving a women with a basket on her arm out of the way.

"Sorry," He turned back while still running down the path. When he turned back he almost ran into a wooden trailer full of hay. "Woah!" he spun to the side just missing it and continued on his way dodging people, animals, and equipment. He ran out past the guards, over the bridge and out into the fields.

"Gaius, Gaius!" He yelled as he ran towards the old man in the field.

Gaius had decided to go out and gather herbs and flowers to replenish his stock. "What is all the fuss Merlin?"

"I did it," He stopped out of breath in front of his mentor. "Arthur's decided to lift the law on magic!"

The vegetation Gaius had in his hand fell to the ground. "How?"

"We were having a rare sentimental moment the other day and magic was brought up. I just made the comment that not all people with magic are evil and a few other very ingenious things." Merlin could not stop smiling. "Today he said he had been thinking about what I said and I just found out he is going to lift the law."

"Merlin that's wonderful!" He leaned forward and grabbed Merlin in a hug. "This is a magnificent thing."

*Next Day*

Arthur was sitting at his desk writing a letter while Merlin was walking around the room picking up. He dropped a large load of clothes and chainmail on the floor and Arthur let out an annoyed sigh.

"He Arthur." Today was the day he was going to tell him.

He stopped writing and looked up at his friend. "Yes Merlin." He tried to contain his annoyance.

"So I was thinking that today is an awfully big day and that we should celebrate." Arthur was even more annoyed at the stupid grin on his face.

"Merlin, I'm in the middle of writing a very important letter." He held up the unfinished letter just to make a point. "Besides if you didn't notice there is now a bright shiny crown on my head, Do you know what that means?"

Merlin acted like he was seriously thinking for a moment. "That you are now King of the Turnip heads."

"Merlin." Arthur practically shouted, "Shut up."

"I could help." He started walking over to the desk.

A slight smile appeared on the king's face. "I don't need your help."

"You sure?" Merlin's eyebrows shot up as he questioned, "I can name a few times when you did."

"Go on then, name those times." Arthur sat down his writing utensil and rest his chin on his hands in interest."  
>Merlin smiled again, "Well there was the time I forced that knight to use the snakes on his shield, when the griffin attacked, the countless times you had been put under a love potion, or when I saved your life. Did you honestly believe that there was that many poorly built ceilings or that many unstable caverns about Camelot?" Arthur looked at his friend in confusion as he rambled on. "Did you ever wonder how I did my chores that fast? Or for instance how many miracles happened in this town?"<p>

"Did you hit your head?" Arthur questioned.

"Arthur I'm a sorcerer." There it was out in the open.

Arthur's one eyebrow shot up, "Okay Merlin seriously, are you okay?"

"Inbringe cume mec" His eyes lit up and the contents on Arthur's desk began to levitate.

Arthur's eyes bugged out of his head and he tried to quickly get up but ended up tripping over his chair ending up on the floor. He squirmed his way to the bed and with the use of a post from his bed managed to stand back up. "All this time?"

"Pretty much." Merlin rocked back on his heels.

"So all those times we accused you of being a sorcerer, the times you said you were good at keeping a secret?" Arthur was trying to process everything.

"Anything else I can get for you Arthur?" Merlin asked as he turned to grab the pile of dirty clothes and chainmail.

"A tankard of mead." He replied.

Merlin smiled. "Coming right up."

"Oh and Merlin." Arthur walked back over to his desk as the things settled back down. "Finish this for me will you? Then you and I are going to have a nice long chat." He held up the unfinished letter and smiled.

"I was expecting that." Merlin grabbed the letter from Arthur's hand.

"And, I believe I owe you a thank you." He looked at his friend, "So thank you."

"Finally!" Merlin exclaimed, "And here I thought I would die before I heard the great King Turnip head utter those two words."

"Shut up," Arthur sneered with a smile before going to walk out of the room.

**Okay so how was that? What sort of drabble shall I write about next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the fourth. Sorry it took so long to update this one, my classes got the best of me…damn you accounting! Anywhoo so the next one I think will have the prompt of Gwen, Merlin and the Knights playing some sort of prank on Arthur. Shout out to ****whitecrossgirl**** for the prompt, anyone else who has a prompt or what not SHOUT IT OUT!**

**So a little about this one, I really imagine the "Quick" bro hug kinda like the hug Drake and Josh do…like on the tv show. Sorry if you haven't seen it but it's literally like a 2 second hug. Also I didn't intent for this to be Merthur at all, I was really basing this whole drabble on the parts in the show where it reaches that line between bromance and Merthur. I don't know its whatever.**

The One and Only time

It was afternoon in the town of Camelot and Arthur was laying on his back, enjoying the comfort of his bed. He knew he should be doing work but the night before he had returned from yet another death defying quest of sorts and honestly did not feel like doing a single thing but laying there.

The door opened and Merlin walked in carrying the armor in which Arthur instructed him to clean. "I got your armor done."

"Really?" Arthur's left eyebrow quirked up in astonishment but didn't even bother to turn his head. "Good work." It almost sounded like a question than a compliment from the king.

Merlin busied himself straightening Arthur's chamber, more like tripping over everything, but Arthur was too deep in thought to notice.

He sat up and climbed off the bed. "Merlin, over the past few days you behaved rather." He thought for a moment. "Bravely."

"Well ya, I pretty much saved everyone's ass." Merlin grinned.

"Don't push it." Arthur walked over to his friend. "But thank you." It was almost a half mumble.

He began to walk back over to his bed. "Arthur." He turned around to see Merlin with his arms out. "Come on, ya know you want to." His goofy grin was back. Arthur slowly walked over and stood in front of his friend.

There was a moment of hesitation before they slowly came towards each other, each with one arm up the other down, so each had an arm around the others shoulder. They stood for a minute. The fire crackled in the background. The silence turned awkward.

"This is awkward." Arthur stated with his face scrunched up.

They pulled away. "Let's not do that again." Merlin equally agreed.

"Maybe if we approach it differently," Arthur suggested.

"Quick bro hug?" Merlin suggested back.

They nodded in agreement, in one fluid movement they grabbed each other's hand, threw an arm over one another, their hands hit each other's backs and they pulled away.

"Right then," Arthur turned and walked over to his desk to busy himself. "Don't forget to muck out my horses before the end of the day."

"On my way right now." Merlin grinned. "Hey Arthur?"

"What Merlin?" A smile was on his face as he put his emphasis on the front part of the name.

"So just checking, every time I do something of importance do we bro hug?" Arthur rolled his eyes before snatching a goblet off his desk and throwing it at Merlin. Merlin quickly excited the room and walked down the hall towards the stables.

**So there you go, just something short. I am thinking about doing another series, each chapter will be a different creature of myth that the work of Merlin comes across and such. Just for fun, again any prompts shout them out!**


End file.
